(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a modular table, such as a conference table, and in particular to a modular table formed of a plurality of modules, each module having a central opening and being formed of three, three-sided sections.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to form a table of a size that will accommodate the presence of several persons, such as a conference table, by attaching several sections or modules so that their tops are fitted together in a common plane to form the top of a single table. Generally, each module is comprised of a horizontal, planar top, and a support base, which may be of various forms, such as a pedestal or a plurality of legs.
The modules that are joined to form the table may be of a plurality of shapes, such as those illustrated in the following patents:
5,595,126 Yeh 3,741,852 Keener 3,053,598 Cheslow 4,922,835 Van Vliet et al. 5,438,937 Ball et al. 4,732,088 Koechlin et al.
Alternatively, the table can be formed of a plurality of identical modules, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,147 to Shettles al., relating to a table constructed from a plurality of triangular-shaped individual table modules with solid one-piece tops.
These prior art modular tables, however, do not make any provision for utilization with modem computing equipment or other electrical or electronic equipment that must be attached to electrical outlets or other utility outlets that are frequently positioned in the floor beneath the table. In addition, the tops of the modules are costly to manufacture, or have such a small surface area that several modules must be joined to form a work surface suitable for several people. In other constructions, the table requires the joinder of several different shaped modules, resulting in a more expensive product to manufacture, and reducing the number of possible table configurations.
Commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No, 09/216,717, filed Dec. 12, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,398, issued Jan. 11, 2000 incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes an improved modular table, such as a conference table, comprised of a plurality of modules that can be arranged in a variety of designs to produce tables of different shapes. Each module has a top with an exterior periphery in the shape of an equilateral triangle, i.e., the top has three sides of equal length. The center of the modular top includes an opening providing access to the floor beneath the table. Each top is formed of three identical triangular sections, each having first and second sides, with the second side being longer than the first side, and a base side that is longer than the second side. The triangular sections are attached to each other in a common plane, with the bases of the triangular sections forming the periphery of the module. That is, when assembled, the base side of each triangular section forms one exterior side of the module.
The table described in the above application exhibits several desirable properties, including ease and economies of manufacture, and the flexibility to assemble the table modules in numerous ways to provide tables of the desired overall configuration. However, there is still a need for conference tables, and other tables that can be configured in yet other designs that are not possible with the sections provided in the above application.